


Just Another Mission Gone FUBAR

by storyhaus



Series: You Don't Know Jack [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bit of Language, Gen, Hurt Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Like the title says...





	1. Chapter 1

Just Another Mission Gone FUBAR

Chapter 1

"Jack, take Bozer and get to a helicopter and get to ex-fil, Riley and are going to set traps to slow them down,we'll meet you there."

"You know what happened the last time we split up bud."

" It'll be fine Jack." Mac assured him.

"Now you just gone and junxed this mission all to hell!"

"Go. Now." Mac ordered and a grumbling Jack left with Bozer in tow.

"Nothing good ever comes from us splitting up." Jack muttered as they reached the airfield.

"Hey Jack maybe a session with Doctor Mitch--"

"I don't need no head shrinker Boze!" Jack glared at him then motioned him to follow to an old Huey.

"Why don't we take that one?" Bozer whispered pointing at a sleek new helicopter.

"This one's easier to steal." Jack answered climbing aboard and starting the old bird up, Bozer laughed seeing the men below running at them as Jack got them into the air quickly.

Mac and Riley set up bombs to disable any vehicle following them and headed to ex-fil.

" How long do you think it'll take?" Riley asked.

" 20 minutes if we don't run into trouble."

" Jack and Boze will be there already." She nodded.

" Is Jack's splitting up jinx getting you too?" Mac chuckled.

" No. Of course not." 

Mac mused silently as he drove.

Nothing was going to happen, Jack and Boze will be waiting on us with Jack grumbling that we're late. Ex-fil will be there within the hour.

 

" What was that Jack?" Bozer shouted hearing him mutter.

" Whatever happens Boze, get that antidote to ex-fil." Jack replied.

" That's the pla--" Bozer started to say when Jack swooped down and rolled the helicopter to the left and Bozer suddenly found himself free falling.

 

Bozer gasped as he hit the ground and layed there stunned, he saw the helicopter swing back around and fly over him heading back the way they just come.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Another Mission Gone FUBAR 

Chapter Two

Mac and Riley arrived at the airstrip and Mac frowned not seeing the helicopter, Bozer or Jack.

" Where are they?" Riley asked.

" I don't know." Mac replied getting a bad feeling. " Jack, Boze?" He tried their comms exchanging a look with Riley when there was no response. " Matty?"

'We're trying to locate them now Mac.' She answered.'We won't get the satellite back for another 10 minutes. I have the coordinates of their last location before we lost the satellite.'Matty relayed them to Mac who calculated where they'd be if they went down.

Mac and Riley set out to find them full of worry.

 

Bozer tromped through the forest cussing Jack out with every step.

I could have been killed! Was he trying to kill me?!? I could have died! I still could die!

Bozer are checked his compass again. He'd been walking 40 minutes now.

The ex-fil was north so I'm going in the right direction. If I hadn't lost my comms falling out of the helicopter Mac could be helping me now!

" Damn it Jack!" He glared at the trees overhead as he stomped along.

 

20 minutes into their search Mac held up a hand and Riley halted.

She mused how Jack-like that was.

Mac motioned her to take cover behind a tree then shook his head and relaxed stepping out.

" Boze."

" Mac! Thank god!" Bozer hugged him them Riley.

" Where's Jack?" Mac asked him.

" Oh, you mean the guy who dumped me out of the helicopter?!?" Bozer snapped.

" What?" Riley asked shocked.

" Just like that! Flying away after he dumped me out! That fall coulda killed me!"

" How high were you?" Mac asked.

" Don't know, it seemed like 100 feet!"

" Probably less than ten or you would have been seriously hurt.. Did he say anything?" Mac frowned.

" Told me to get to the ex-fil no matter what happens."

" This doesn't make any sense." Riley shook her head.

" Did he say anything else Boze?" Mac asked.

" Just before the tossed me he muttered something about a role playing game."

" Role Playing Game? Does Jack even know what that is?" Riley eyed them.

Mac was lost in thought over what Jack could have been talking about when it hit him and he grabbed Bozer by the shoulders.

" Boze listen to me... could Jack have said RPG?"

" Yeah, RPG, Role Playing Game." Bozer nodded.

" Boze, in military speak RPG means Rocket Propelled Grenade! They were targeting the helicopter, he dumped you to save your life. Matty--"

'We're looking Mac... zoom in there... Mac, it looks like he blade of a helicopter sticking out of the water half-a mile from you to the south.'

" Jack's in the water?" Riley breathed.

'Riley, Jack to took SERE courses for Special Ops, as long as he survived the initial impact he would have gotten himself out.'

" What's sear?" Bozer asked as Mac led them south.

" It's S.E.R.E., it stands for Survival. Evasion. Resistance. Escape. It's a survival course for if you're captured. Matty's right Jack got himself out of the helicopter." Mac said, if he survived , the little voice inside his head whispered and he shut it down as they made their way through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Another Mission Gone FUBAR

Chapter Three

Sorry Boze but my job is to protect you, even if it means dumping you from the helo, Jack silently apologized as he flew back over Bozer to head into the threat.

RPG's, he heard over the helo's radio.

Gotta lead them away from my kids.

Jack banked hard left as an RPG came into view.

He played cat and mouse with whoever was behind the handheld grenade launcher for a good 25 minutes before his luck ran out and an RPG tore off his tail rotor and the helicopter started spinning counterclockwise.

Jack saw the water coming up fast and he braced himself for the impact which jolted him from head to toe.

He blinked furiously to keep from losing consciousness when water started filling the helicopter as it sank.

He registered severe pain in his left shoulder and sucked in a breath trying not to pass out.

You hit the water Dalton, what do you do?

Using his right arm he pushed and grabbed the seat as water flooded over him, it was only seconds before the open helo was submerged.

Jack climbed out of the open back and kicked up to the surface,he tread water and used his right arm to swim.

It took him longer to reach the shore than if both arms were working and he swallowed water a few times but managed to collapse onto the sand gasping for breath then rolled to his knees and threw up.

Moaning as his ribs protested he finally stopped being sick.

Jack fell on his butt and took stock of his injuries, his left shoulder sloped downward and he gingerly touched his clavicle swallowing a cry of pain.

Broken.

Looking down he saw a tear in his pants and gingerly opened it to see a gash in his leg.

Taking a deep breath he touched his ribs and was relieved they didn't feel broken just badly bruised.

Hearing voices he pushed himself up and moved into the woods.

 

Mac halted at the edge of the forest.

As Riley started past he grabbed her arm.

" The people we took that antidote from are going to be looking for us." Mac whispered.

" Jack--"

" I know, but he would want us to be cautious." Mac looked at her then Bozer.

They waited a minute to make sure no one appeared then stepped onto the beach.

" Is that...?" Bozer pointed.

" A helicopter blade." Mac nodded and they jogged to that part of the beach.

" Jack!" Rally called forgetting Mac's warning in her worry over Jack.

" Riley!" Mac hissed.

" Sorry." She whispered looking around.

" Boze?" Mac strode over to where his friend stood looking down at the sand.

Mac knelt down and examined what he was looking at.

" Is that what I think it is? Bozer asked.

" Vomit. Jack was here." Mac answered.

" You can tell it's Jack's?" Riley frowned.

" He probably swallowed some of the water and threw it back up." Mac replied and rose, he walked to the edge of the forest. " size 11... and not. Guys!" He motioned them over, "somebody was here after Jack. Let's go." Mac said with a determined look and led them into the forest after their friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Another Mission Gone FUBAR

Chapter Four

Jack stumbled leaning against a tree to catch his breath.

His left shoulder had settled to a dull ache but his leg hurt more.

The enemy is following you Dalton,what do you do?

Pushing off a tree he limped away as fast as he could to evade the enemy.

He found a place to go to ground and 'macgyver'ed his own traps.

Matty, you damn well make sure the kids are safe.

Jack bit back a moan of pain and waited for the enemy to literally stumble into his trap.

 

" Matty, Jack's definitely hurt, he's limping, his right heel is making a lighter impression."

'Once you find him, go to ex-fil, I have a military hospital on alert, no questions asked.'

" Thanks Matty." Mac said relieved then slammed his arms out.

" Mac?" Bozer whispered.

" Traps." He pointed to them.

" The guys we took the antidote from?" Bozer asked looking around.

" No, these are Jack's. Let me go first, I know what to look for."

'Mac, we've picked up the men following you, they're closing in on your position.'

" Hide." Mac pointed out places to them and they took cover while Mac did what he always did, improvised, then waited.

 

Jack fought to remain conscious, his energy was waning due to injuries, all the adrenaline he had was long gone.

He heard the enemy get caught in a trap and smiled.

" One down." He mumbled.

 

Mac put the hastily made dart gun to his lips and blew sending the dart into the man's neck and dropping him. He listened for the other two and frowned when they didn't appear.

" Matty, where are the other two?" He whispered.

'We don't see them.'

Mac heard the snap of the branch behind him and dove just as gunfire erupted where he just stood.

" Mac!" Bozer yelled coming out of his hiding place causing the gunman to turn and aim at him.

Riley gasped as Jack grabbed the man's gun and kneed him in the solar plexus but the enemy slammed his fist into Jack's bad leg making the former soldier cry out, teeter back and fall.

She jumped from her hiding place and kicked the enemy in the head then took his gun away aiming at him.

" I taught her that." Jach chuckled then cursed through a moan.

" Jack." Mac knelt beside him, " Matty, we have him. Looks like his clavicle is broken not a compound and he's got a pretty bad leg gash, looks like 8 inches long and probably infected."

" My ribs hurt like hell too but not broken." Jack told him.

'Can he make it to ex-fil, it's half a mile away?'

" Jack, ex-fill is a quick walk that way." Mac thumbed over his shoulder.

" Let's go home." Jack nodded.

" Uh guy's what about the other guy?" Bozer reminded looking around warily.

" He's hanging around back there." Jack smiled.

Mac smiled back and help him up, Riley and Bozer hovered as they walked, it was slow going but they made it and boarded the helicopter.

Bozer was relieved to see it at the door's as he got inside.

Mac looked on worriedly as Jack's eyes closed and he leaned against Mac. He looked over to see Riley and Bozer staring at Jack too.

The last time they saw him injured was when he broke his arm misunderstanding my instructions in order to keep the trash compactor from crushing us.

" Is he asleep?" Bozer whispered.

" He feel's safe now because we're safe." Mac nodded putting a hand over Jack's as they flew away from their now completed mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Just Another Mission Gone FUBAR

Chapter five

Jack took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes.

" Welcome back." Mac smiled.

Jack swallowed and made a face.

" Drink some water." Mac held the glass with a straw to his lips and Jack drank a third of it.

" Thanks. You okay? Riley? Bozer? He didn't get hurt did he?"

" We're all fine and Bozer's little impromptu trip from the helicopter pissed him off but didn't hurt him." Mac assured him, " How did you know they had RPG's?"

" The headset. I heard 'em looking for us on radar. I played chicken buying y'all time to get to ex-fil."

" I see my patient is awake." The doctor in army fatigues smiled entering the room.

" Just woke up." Mac nodded.

" Where are we? What base?" Jack frowned.

" Ramstein." The doctor answered checking his clavicle then his leg, " you fractured your clavicle, you'll be wearing that sling for about eight weeks. No surgery was needed. We cleaned and stitched your leg. I'm putting you on antibiotics, take them until they're gone. You can take aspirin for your clavicle. It will help with the ribs as well."

" Thank you Dr. Jayne." Mac nodded.

" I'll get your discharge papers ready and you can head stateside." The woman smiled at Jack, " I'm glad to see you learned to fly helos but try not to crash them next time."

" When did we meet?" Jack studied her face and her reddish hair that had streaks of gray.

" Kenya." She smiled wider.

Jack thought back to his time in Africa, " Dr. Ashby?"

" It's Dr. Jayne now I got hitched a few years after we met."

" It's good to see you again and congrats on the marriage 18? years later."

" Thank you Sergeant Dalton." She chuckled. " I'll cut you lose. Take it easy. Let those injuries heal." She said and headed for the door.

" Bye. Thanks again." Jack smiled and shook his head.

" Heard we're going home soon." Riley smiled entering the room with a silent Bozer, she gave Jack a gentle hug. " I'm glad you're okay old man." She whispered.

" Thanks Ri."

Jack looked at Mac and glanced toward Bozer.

"Um... you know what, we need to get you some clothes. We'll be right back." Mac grabbed Riley and drug her out leaving Bozer alone with Jack.

Jack eased his legs over the side of the bed with a sigh.

" Okay Boze, right here." Jack pointed to his left cheek.

" What?" Bozer looked at him confused.

" One good pop." Jack made a fist.

" I'm not going to hit you Jack."

" If somebody dumped my ass out of a helo I'd want to hit them."

" Yeah I'm plenty pissed but I know why you did it. I mean, somebody had a damned grenade launcher aimed at us but I'm not gonna hit you. I just won't make your favorite foods while you are recuperating with us."

" Fair enough." Jack nodded, " but who said I was staying at your place?"

" I did." Mac said as he and Riley came back inside, " they had some fatigues that should fit."

Jack nodded and Mac knew he didn't mean just for the clothes.

" Guys wait in the hall while I help him dress." Mac requested.

" Yeah, don't really need to see any dangly bits on the old man." Riley teased.

" My bits are plenty firm thank you!" Jack called as they left.

" Let's get you ready to go." Mac laughed and helped Jack slowly put the clothes and shoes on.

Jack gladly signed his discharge papers and adamantly refused to use the wheelchair and walked out of the military hospital on his own two feet.

"Sir, I was ordered to drive you to your plane." A soldier saluted Jack.

" Thank you Specialist Adams." Jack return the salute as the others looked on amused. " Get in the car." Jack glared at them and gingerly slid into the Hum-vee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few chaps. to ward off the upcoming polar vortex. Brrrrr.

Just Another Mission Gone FUBAR

Chapter Six

Once they were in the air Mac joined Riley and Bozer at the command center.

" How's Jack?" Matty, who was on screen, asked.

" He has a car magazine and water and has taken his pills so he's good." Mac answered.

Matty nodded and they debriefed, she would speak to Jack when they got back to Phoenix.

" The antidote has been synthesized and the victims are being treated right now." She told them.

" Good." Mac nodded relieved.

" If he needs anything let me know and you all have a week's downtime with Jack on medical leave 'til he's healed."

" Thanks Matty, we'll see you in a little while." Riley said for them and signed off.

" We've got several hours yet, let's go join Jack and get some rest."

Mac let them to Jack who was sleeping.

" I can admit I was pretty scared when Matty said the helicopter was in the water." Riley whispered.

" Yeah, the thought of the big guy not around to scarf of my food down..." Bozer trailed off.

Mac nodded and said, " I've known Jack for a long time now and... I wasn't sure he'd made it out either this time." He admitted.

" I love you guys too but shut it so I can get my beauty sleep." Jack replied never opening his eyes.

Riley smiled, shook her head and moved to the couch where she plugged her ear buds into her computer and listened to music.

Bozer dropped onto the other end of the couch and pick up his iPad.

Mac grabbed the throw from the seat and placed it over Jack as he sat beside him.

" Sorry I scared ya bud." Jack murmured.

" I don't know what I do if you hadn't survived." Mac looked at him.

"I will always do everything in my power to make it out alive but you and Riley and Bozer are always my first priority. Getting you out safe." Jack opened his eyes and looked at Mac.

" I know Jack, but we need you. I need you. Don't scare us like that again okay?" Mac held his fist out and Jack bumped it.

" No promises bud, best I can do."

Mac nodded and smiled.

" Get some sleep. We'll be home in a few hours." He said.

Jack nodded and yawned closing his eyes.

Mac watched him a long moment, grateful, then followed him into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Just Another Mission Gone FUBAR

Chapter Seven

The plane landed and they all went to Phoenix where Jack was checked by their doctors.

Matty had Mac, Riley and Bozer fill out their mission reports while Jack was downstairs with the medics.

She walked in as the doctor was finishing up.

" Looks like I'm gonna live." Jack joked.

" You're too much a pain in my ass to die Jack." She retorted, " let's debrief."

The doctor departed knowing that was his cue from the boss.

Jack told her his side of the mission which she recorded for him to look over the official report later and sign off on.

" Okay,I'll have this typed up and you can look it over it to see if there's anything you forgot." She nodded, " go home and take it easy, you're down for the next eight weeks." She ordered and turned for the door.

" Hey Matty, I need a favor."

She turned and arched an eyebrow at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Just Another Mission Gone FUBAR

Chapter Eight

Mac, Riley and Bozer stepped off the elevator as Matty and Jack exited the exam room.

" Ready to go?" Mac asked.

" Yeah." Jack nodded.

" I'll see you all next week. Keep him out of trouble." Matty ordered and boarded the elevator.

" We'll stop at your place and grab some clothes." Mac placed a hand on Jack's good shoulder.

" How about Bozer and I grab take-out and join you at the house?" Riley suggested.

" Mexican?" Mac asked.

" Something a little less spicy?" Jack replied.

" Are you okay?" Mac frowned, Jack never passed up mexican.

" Just not sure are I can handle it tonight." Jack nodded.

" How about I make something non- spicy but not his favorite?" Bozer offered.

" Thanks Boze." Jack nodded and the pair left.

" So the Bozer punishment is no favorite foods?" Mac asked amused.

" Yeah." Jack smiled.

That will last a week tops, Mac laughed silently.

" Come on, let's get you home." Mac smiled and they left as well.

 

Dinner was gone, Bozer had relented and made Jack's favorite dessert to Mac and Jack's shared amusement.

They put on Die Hard and halfway through Jack went to use the bathroom.

Mac went to check on him after five minutes and found Jack sitting on Mac's bed which Mac had insisted Jack take instead of the couch.

" You okay big guy?"

" Just really tired." Jack replied, his southern drawl a little thicker.

" Let's get you ready for bed."

As much as Jack hated it he needed help with the sling, it took 20 minutes but he was finally in sweats and tee shirt.

" Do you want to stay up or...?"

" The or."

Mac nodded and helped into bed.

" Goodnight Jack, sleep well." Mac bade as he turned off the lights and closed the door.

" Is he okay?" Riley asked as she and Bozer met him in the hallway.

" Tired. He'll feel better after a full night's sleep." Mac nodded, he'd been there himself a few times.

" Okay, I'm gonna head out, if he needs anything let me know." Riley told them, " take care of him."

" Always." Mac smiled and they walked her out.

By silent agreement they turned everything off and headed to bed themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Just Another Mission Gone FUBAR

Chapter Nine

Two days later Jack was on the deck after breakfast when Matty came to see him.

Mac and Bozer cleaned up from breakfast to let them talk privately for a bit then made coffee for them all.

" I was just telling Jack we have a lead on Murdoc."

" Where--"

" No. You don't go after him until I am healed hoss." Jack eyed Mac.

" There's no ' I ' in team. Got it." Mac smiled.

Matty filled them in on what they knew then got a call.

" Oversight." She sighed, " I have to go. I'll check in with you in a few days." She looked at Jack who nodded. " Walk me out blondie"

Mac escorted her to the door.

" How's he doing?"

" Sleeping a lot but no surprise there. We're making sure he takes it easy."

" Good. I really do love the big lug."

Mac grinned and saw her to her car making sure she got off all right.

Jack was where they'd left him looking down at the city and Mac sat down beside him.

" New phone?" He asked seeing it on the table.

" Old one was waterlogged." Jack smiled.

" I'm gonna make a grocery run, you want anything special?" Bozer asked.

" You know what we like Boze." Mac smiled and Bozer left. 

Bozer returned, making lunch and dinner while Jack dozed on and off before going to bed early.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mac stretched and yawned, he looked at his watch, it was after nine.

After a quick bathroom trip he went to check on Jack.

A frown marred his face at seeing the the bed made. He checked the deck and the office, he even went out front then hurried to Bozer's room.

" Boze!" He called shaking him awake.

" Mac? Wha---"

" Jack's gone!"

" Gone?"

" Our cars are here so he's on foot." Mac called as he grabbed his shoes from the couch.

" Where would he go?" Bozer asked coming from his room dressed.

"Home?" Mac asked.

" Jack lives like five miles away." Bozer frowned.

Mac grabbed his phone and called Riley.

'Hey, Mac--'

" Jack took off. Can you track his phone? Matty gave him a new one yesterday."

'I'm on it.'

Mac paced impatiently.

'Mac, he called a cab, he's at the cemetery.'

" Of course. Thanks." Mac grabbed is keys relieved," stay here Boze."

" I'll get breakfast together, you'll both be hungry when you get back."

" Thanks Boze." Mac nodded and went to find his friend.

Mac parked his jeep and jogged to where he knew Jack was but they're was no Jack at his father's grave.

He's been here though, the flowers are fresh.

" Matty--" Mac answered his phone.

'Jack is a hundred yards to your north Mac.'

" How did you know...?"

'Just go to him.'

" Thanks." He hung up and strode that way taking a relieved breath seeing his partner. "Who's your friend?" He asked coming up beside Jack.

" More like a son of a bitch." Jack smiled, " E.O.D Specialist Angus MacGyver, meet Captain Benjamin Montgomery... my S.E.R.E. Instructor. He pushed and pushed... and I owe him my life. Thank you Captain." Jack saluted the grave marker and Mac followed suit.

" Thank you Captain for teaching my friend how to survive a water crash landing."

They stayed that way for a minute then lowered their arms.

" I called him every name in the book... and some that weren't, during training." Jack shook his head.

" I doubt you were the only one." Mac smiled.

" I wasn't." Jack chuckled and looked at Mac,"let's go home bud."

Mac nodded, smiled and they headed for home.

The End 2018


End file.
